koopompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Koopa Games
The Koopa Games is a 3-dimensional platformer for the game system The Future Nintendo. It is the first game of The Koopa Games series. It stars the Koopalings as Kamek accidentally blasts them into a computer game and can't get them out. The gameplay is very similar to Super Mario 64, but it is flip-flopped, meaning that Mario's allies are now the enemies, and his enemies are now the Koopalings' allies. Story It is Bowser Jr.'s birthday. Being Bowser's favorite, he is showered with gifts, including a new Future Nintendo game that he has wanted for so long called King Boo and Mario. It is a platformer game where the goal is to find the ten clues to get the treasure to defeat the evil Mario, who has kidnapped King Boo. He and his siblings head over to the game room to play on their Future Nintendo, but they only have four controllers. They all start bickering over who gets to play the game first and Kamek comes to see what the commotion is. At this point, Wendy is nearly ripping Larry apart, causing him to shoot a spell to break them up. Unfortunately, he says the wrong incantion and all 8 Koopalings are blasted into the game. Kamek tries to beam them out, but accidentally does a backfiring spell (before saying he needs to go back to school) which breaks the wand. He says he needs to order another one, since all the Magikoopas in the land are off fighting Mario, which will come in 'six to eight weeks'. However, Kamek says that he thinks they can get out by beating the game, which they proceed in doing by using eight avatars that coincidentally look exactly like the kids. Kamek uses the game controller to talk to them and says that the game was based off of the Koopa Kingdom, with Bowser's permission. The kids fight among themselves but Jr. tells them that they have to work together or else wait six to eight weeks. They are warped to the first world of the game, where they are introduced to a Boo, who tells them that King Boo has been kidnapped by the evil Mario for supposed crimes against the Mushroom Kingdom. He says that Mario is much too powerful for them to defeat alone. Bowser Jr. gets mad at that statement, storming off to prove him wrong. He is beamed back a minute later, killed by an army of deranged Toads. Boo explains that after death, they return to the start of the level. He finishes explaining that a treasure long hidden will provide power for the Koopalings, but they need to find the ten clues that unlock the hiding place. Boo says that the clue for a world can be unlocked by collecting the Dark Stars needed (which are the same thing as Power Stars). He also says that through his haunted house, the ten worlds can be accessed through scary paintings. He sets them off, giving each of them a special attack, but at that moment, Kamek hacks into the game. He says that he can't get them out, but that he can break the game to make it easier for them. He then creates a Kamek Koin that gives a magic wand to defeat enemies. The Koopalings collect Dark Stars, assisted by Kamek. Eventually, they have the clues for each world, which are numbers on a sheet of paper. Assuming that this is the combination or something to get into the treasure room, they find the Boo, who tells them to go to the very top of the mansion, in which a portal lies. They are transported to a large room with a keypad. After entering in the numbers, the door opens, but they are charged by Toads, who are guarding it. They defeat the Toads, but they seal the vault and get more stuff in through a vent below them, sealing them in. The rising treasure (Gringotts, Harry Potter fans) nearly overcomes them, but Bowser Jr. manages to break the door open. They take the stuff they can and run out, but realize that the portal only worked to'' get ''there. Luckily, they decide to collaborate with the Toads, who know the way out, but they say they have to drop the treasure. They do reluctantly and they are led out on a small aircraft, but once in the air, Ludwig attacks the Toads and overpowers them, taking the craft back to the treasure room. They get the treasure into the plane and head back to the mansion, making sure to lock the Toads in its dungeon. They sell the treasure to buy a lot of weapons, and then travel to the Mushroom Castle. An army of Toads charges them as they enter Toad Town. Ludwig uses his brute strength to beat them down and Lemmy rolls over to a ship in the lake and hijacks it, bringing it over to the other Koopalings. Larry, Wendy, and Bowser Jr. have fled towards the castle while Ludwig, Iggy, Morton, and Roy hold the Toads back. Lemmy takes the four aboard and sails the ship across the lake, reaching the castle at the same time the other group does. They run across the bridge and open the door to Peach's Castle. After they get past the castle's defenses, they manage to reach Peach's room, where she is with Mario. Mario tells her that he will handle this alone and starts attacking the Koopalings with an Ice Flower. They manage to duck the blasts and strike Mario with their special attacks, who falls down. Peach gets angry and gives Mario CPR to wake him. He grows with a Mega Mushroom and starts attacking, but at that moment, he freezes and twitches. Kamek has broken into the game again and has luckily hacked Mario, making his attack weaker, but he can't do anything else. The Koopalings start attacking him, but as they are about to deliver the final blow, Kamek's hack stops working for some weird reason. He says the kids are on their own and he can't do anything else. Mario is too powerful. The kids realize that they can't compete and each run off in different directions. Mario sends his army of Toads after them and they eventually apprehend each one except for the first player's Koopaling (let's say he's Jr.). Bowser Jr. has gone so far that no one has found him. He ends up in a room which he hopes is the exit, but he realizes that the room is King Boo's prison cell. Suddenly, a lot of Toads appear from the shadows and aim guns at the two. King Boo offers for Bowser Jr. to mount his back. He complies and King Boo takes them out of the room, the Toads pursuing them. As they head back to Peach's room, King Boo tells Jr. that Mario has instructed Peach to send a message to Bowser: surrender his kingdom or have his children die. Jr. knows his dad is a very stubborn and uncaring man, and that he probably won't care about his lesser-known children. Bowser Jr. decides to free them so that they won't be warped back to the beginning of the level. They arrive at Peach's room where Mario is sitting next to Peach watching Toadsworth (who is reduced to the lowly position of slave after his defeat) put the kids in cages suspended from the ceiling. Before they enter, King Boo tells Bowser Jr. that he possesses a secret power that can kill an enemy easily by using all of the Ghost Magic (a force that is exclusive to the ruler of the Boos) inside him, but he says that he had recently moved all of that energy to a chip, which can be eaten to regenerate the power (which he can spit out). Mario had taken the chip upon kidnapping King Boo, and he says that they need to find it. They burst in, Mario outraged that his guards haven't caught Jr. yet. He says that he will kill the kids, presses a button on the wall behind him which opens the floor below the cages, and threatens to cut the ropes harnessing them to the ceiling. King Boo uses what little Ghost Magic he still has to temporarily hold back Mario, while Bowser Jr. tackles him. He manages to find the chip and tosses it to King Boo, who eats it quickly. Jr. urges him to spit, but King Boo chokes, causing only half of the chip to go down his stomach. He still spits, hoping it will be enough to kill, but sadly, Mario was only cut and bruised badly. He reaches behind his chair and presses the button again, which releases the kids. Jr. runs after them but it is too late. Luckily, King Boo manages to swallow the other half of the chip and pushes them out. They are forced through the ceiling and into the sky. He flies through the hole and as he uses his Ghost Magic to teleport back to his dwelling, he salutes. The credits roll. Gameplay This game is unlike any Mario series game in the fact that it does not star the iconic plumber in the hero role, instead the mischievous children of Bowser. However, gameplay is similar to a Mario game in the fact that it is a 3D platformer. The game has many different worlds, like in Super Mario 64. The goal is collect the ten clues in the ten worlds that unlock the treasure. Also, the health meter from Super Mario 64 ''and ''Super Mario Galaxy returns, having six total wedges. Modes *'Story Mode: '''This is the main mode of the game, where the Koopalings must defeat Mario and save King Boo. *'Magic Battle: 'The reason the game is rated E10. One of three battle courses (Cosmic Arena, Underwater Arena, Volcano Arena) is used, where there are many Kamek Koins scattered around. The player must face against other Koopalings or human players, trying to get the magic wand from the coin. Each blast can be charged for a minimum of half a second, and the longer the charge, the bigger the blast. Each player has an HP bar, able to withstand about fifty minimum charges. The last Koopaling alive wins. *'Broomstick Training: 'Kamek decides to teach the Koopalings how to ride a broomstick after some time, producing a new mode where a Koopaling must fly through Peach's Castle and evade all of the attacks by moving the broomstick. It can be played like a time trial in single player mode, and as a race in multiplayer. Kamek Koins found inside the castle can give a speed boost. If the Koopaling is hit three times, he/she must start over. Characters Playable All eight Koopalings can be chosen to play with. Each have their own stats and special move. Allies Villains Enemies There are a variety of enemies in the game, mainly common Mario characters. Locations Hub Boo's mansion serves as a hub for the game, similar to Peach's Castle in ''Super Mario 64. Levels There are eleven (including the treasure room) open worlds in the game for exploration and four boss levels. Each has ten stars. Adding the seven boss stars and the three hidden ones in the castle, there are 120 overall. Each level has ten stars, as stated earlier, not including boss levels. In the ten normal courses, there are ten clues hidden deep within the course. They can be found along with a Dark Star. After finding all of them and having the very top floor of the Boo's mansion unlocked (by beating Luigi), a portal to the treasure room is availible. Power-Ups There are a variety of items in The Koopa Games, ranging from classic ''Mario ''items such as the Green Shell and a new coin made by Kamek that gives the Koopaling a magic wand. Gallery Beta Elements Staff Everything: Sequel A sequel to ''The Koopa Games ''is being planned, called The Koopa Games II: Space Wars. It takes place directly following the end of the first game. The kids think that they have been taken out of the game once they are warped through a wierd dimension, but it turns out that they have been taken to another game, which was pre-downloaded on The Future Nintendo. This takes place in a completely different world from the first game, a small universe in space. A war is brewing between all of the planets and the Koopalings are hoped to be the fortold ones to solve that problem. Category:Games